ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindy Watson/Season 1
The Pilot Fourteen year-olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. She also has to face her parents who have just returned from a night out. Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station "]] Lindy helps Delia get a job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's, the owner is not impressed and doesn't hire her. Lindy sees a family waiting and decides just to seat them. She does it very well but doesn't know that Fireman Freddy is watching. He offers her a job but at first Lindy declines, however he persuades her into accepting the job. She works there but feels bad about hiding this from Delia. She soon finds out and is cross with Lindy. Lindy tells Fireman Freddy how she feels about replacing Delia. She quits but he tells her just to do one more party, she accepts but the party turns into chaos and she calls her friends for help. They come and Delia especially does a great job, they make up but Logan accidentally ruins the restaurant and then she has to explain to Fireman Freddy what happened. The New Guy "]] Lindy meets this new kid, Tom Bigham, at first she is fascinated by him but then he keep a repeating to the same story, she wants him out of the group but still feels bad because he's still new so Logan tries to find him new friends but nobody wants him. So Lindy makes an idea to take him skydiving then he'll blow them off because he is afraid of heights. The plan however backfires because he trusts the gang. Dear High School Self "]] Lindy is very excited to find out what she wrote in her letter, but as soon as she finds out she wrote she wanted better friends, she tries to hide it from the gang but the gang soon find out and it causes them to ignore her and for the five to have a fight. In the end, she explains why she wrote that in her letter and they all forgive her. Lindy also comments to friends that she doesn't think there are better friends. If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout "]] Lindy is trying to get lots of people to eat vegetables but it doesn't go as planned, as soon as she walks into the cafeteria people start booing her. When Logan and Jasmine create an idea to make food taste better, Logan offers Lindy to join them but she declines knowing every time Logan has an idea doesn't always work. But then Jasmine and Logan's spray come popular and the whole group are part of the project apart from her leaving her left out, Logan keeps torturing her by asking her for different things when Lindy thinks that he's going to ask her to be in the group. Jasmine feels sorry for her and even though Logan didn't approve let her be part of the project. Lindy was very happy but sadly her and the group (apart from Logan) vomited on Logan because he put blue in the spray. Lindylicious "]] Lindy makes her own smoothie and enters it in the Rumble Juice Make your own smoothie contest, and wins only because the judge, Coal, had a crush on her. He asked her to hang out with him at the movies and she says yes, not realizing he was asking her out on a date. Jasmine tells her this and she decides to invite the gang so Coal can't do anything romantic. After the "date" Coal removes Lindy's smoothie from the menu since he was mad at her and Lindy becomes furious, and decides to show everybody her smoothie by selling it at the cinema. She sets it up but when she switches it on the smoothie sprays everywhere and when she thinks she fixes it, it spills all over Jasmine and Max gets mad and orders Garrett to clean with the paper towels. When he opens the place where Jasmine thought it had the paper towels, popcorn falls all over Garrett and Lindy, which makes her angry. Snow Problem "]] Lindy and the gang go to cheap on vacation, where Lindy meets a cute snowboarder, who she immediately develops a crush on However, he's a snowboard instructor for beginners, Lindy is actually an expert but she lies and says she needs a lot of help. Garrett helps her with the lying to be nice but he is also a beginner but the snowboarder instructor, Dash, pays all his attention to Lindy, thinking she needs a lot of help. When Lindy sees that Dash is helping Garrett instead of her, she lies and pretends she hurt her ankle and Dash has to carry her down the mountain and he out an inflatable cast on her leg, Lindy comes back to the house and Logan asks why she has a bouncy castle on her leg, Jasmine's proud of Lindy for lying for the boy, however when Dash comes over to check up on her, Lindy and Jasmine try to put Lindy's cast back on but sadly they pump it too much and it looks even bigger, when Dash comes in, he asks Lindy how her leg is and she says she couldn't walk and that it's sore but Garrett blurts out that she's been lying to him and Dash is angry at her and when she actually hurts herself, he doesnt believe her and just leaves. Lindy tells Garrett that she's sorry for making him lie and they hug, and she says she'll teach him how to snowboard but sadly she can't because of her sore ankle. Dance Fever "]] Lindy is the only one at the dance apart from the DJ, who asks why she's the only one at the dance. In the flashbacks, Lindy and a girl called Sherri are the only ones with the perfect attendance and Sherri tries to find ways to make her not to go to school so she won't have the perfect attendance and only Sherri will, Sherri even is Logan's date to the dance which Lindy isn't happy about and they start fighting and Logan believes Sherri instead of Lindy. Lindy becomes more sick but doesn't miss school so Sherri pretends she got locked in the janitors closet but when Lindy opens the door to help her she pulls her in and exits the janitors closet and locks her in, however Lindy escapes and Sherri get's suspended. In the end, Lindy dances by herself in the dance. Now Museum, Now You Don't "]] Lindy gets excited when she gets an internship at a museum but her job is just telling people not to use the stairs and her boss gives five strikes and persuades her friends to go see the Nefinitti exhibit. When Logan gets a proper job at the museum, Lindy immediately becomes jealous, especially when he gets privileges that she doesn't get and it causes the two to argue, but in the end Lindy gets Logan's job and thanks him for getting himself fired since he thought she deserved it more. In the Doghouse with the White House "]] Lindy is excited when she and her school are going to Washington DC for a 2 day trip and is determined to see everything that she has on her itinerary, which includes meeting the president. When everyone arrives in DC, Lindy shares a room with Jasmine and Delia and informs that the airline has lost her luggage. Lindy decides to start what she has planned on her list and looks out the window at the view, but gets stuck outside and can't call her friends because she left her phone in the room. Hours later, Jasmine and Delia return to their room and lets Lindy back in. Lindy wants to go on a white house tour, but Garrett informs her that the tours have been canceled because the president's new puppy is missing and the gang discover they accidently took it. They are taken by the government and are accused of having stolen the dog. Lindy is accused and the service men tell her they've found her luggage only for it to be blown up. After a while, Lindy can't take it and leaves the room, wanting a glimpse of the president before knowing he has walked in the room. When the president lets Logan, Jasmine, Garrett and Delia have a tour of the white house, Lindy isn't so lucky due to the fact she has gone back in the room to get her itinerary, only to be locked in. Lindy Nose Best "]] When Lindy learns that Logan got a higher grade than her on a paper - he got a B, whilst she got a B minus -, Lindy becomes annoyed and wants to talk to Mr. Buffington after Logan tells her than he probably doesn't like her. When Lindy tries to talk to Mr. Buffington, he explains he doesn't like her because she always sticks her nose in other people's business - which also caused him to lose his girlfriend six months before the events of the episode. Lindy tries to give Mr. Buffington her opinion, but he says, angrily, he does't want it and not everyone wants to hear it. Later, Lindy sees Jasmine and Logan on a date as she knows they are fake dating and starts to know they like each other. Later, when Delia and Garrett are arguing over her taking his spot on the football team, Lindy gives them advice - for Delia to teach Garrett - and also gives Jasmine and Logan advice - if they really do like (which is later revealed to be true and love) each other then they should really do it, showing Lindy is a Jogan shipper (which is later proven to be true) - and she feels good for letting her opinion help her friends. Towards the end, Lindy tells Mr. Buffington that she has lots of opinions and that she is only trying to help, but it doesn't work when her messes causes his diorama to set on fire. Bicycle Thief Lindy goes bike riding with Garrett. Later, when his bike gets stolen, Lindy tries to track down the bike for Garrett. When Garrett thinks he's found his bike, Lindy tells him that he's stolen the one from a compertition in Rumble Juice and convinces him to return it. In the end, Garrett gets arrested and Lindy takes the blame, but the cops almost arrest Lindy so she tells them that it was Garrett's fault. In the end, Lindy is seen talking with Logan Merry Miss Sis "]] Lindy is obsessed with making Christmas perfect and she starts having an argument with Logan. When Logan makes a wish, that he never had a sister, the whole world has changed and Lindy has dropped out of school. He when everything's back to normal, Lindy asks Logan if he's okay, because he said he's really lucky to have Lindy as his sister and the two make up and Lindy then celebrates a nice Christmas with her family and friends. Category:History Category:Lindy Watson